


Lazy Sunday Morning

by caramelcoastal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Even The Robots are Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay Polyamory, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Zenyatta Cooking, kisses and hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelcoastal/pseuds/caramelcoastal
Summary: Zenyatta, Genji, and Gabriel are in a polyamorous couple and enjoy a calm Sunday together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tinerian on tumblr requested "If you aren't ok with ot3s then some good hurt-comfort romance between Genji and Reaper. If you are ok with ot3 then let me propose to you: Reapzenji, Reaper/Zenyatta/Genji no smut just something nice, fluffy and domestic. Please, think of how much they would support and love eachother, how much they would learn and grow to love and accept themselves and eachother". Well, I'm very nervous as to how this turned out, seeing as how I've never written a polyamorous relationship before, but, here you go!

Gabriel Reyes had never been a happier man than at that very moment. He had his very sweet omnic monk sprawled across his lap, and equally beloved cyborg leaning onto him from his side. It was just an average lazy Sunday afternoon, and no one really felt like doing anything besides lounging around and being affectionate. The omnic, Zenyatta, and the cyborg, Genji, were holding hands. On the glass coffee table laid most of their accessories: Genji and Gabriel’s masks, Gabriel’s gloves, and Zenyatta’s cute little sandals. Right by the door was a coat hanger that held a long, black trenchcoat that hadn’t been worn in a very long time.

Though he didn’t want to leave the pile of cuddles, Zenyatta was the first one to stand up. “Would you two like for me to go cook you something in the kitchen? It just occured to me that we are approaching dinner time. Oh, you people and your digestive processes, so whimsical! How does soup and sandwiches sound?”

“Yeah, get to cooking dinner, Zenyatta.” Gabriel was a grumpy old bastard, and no amount of changing was going to fix his bad attitude.

“Of course, Master. That sounds delightful.” His cyborg boyfriend was much more chipper than he was when it came to talking to other people.

“Well, then I’ll get right on that,” Zenyatta chirped, and walked into the kitchen. For an omnic that didn’t ever eat, he sure did have a magic touch with cooking. His boyfriends were going to lead fat, happy lives with him around. 

Now, it was just Genji-Gabi time, as the third boyfriend was off whipping something delicious up for them. Gabriel left a trail of kisses with his cracked, scarred lips. Black fumes seeped from his mouth, and escaped whenever he spoke, opened his mouth, or left a kiss. Despite it smelling like tar, it had become a comforting smell to Genji. It smelled like a big, strong hug from his ghostly boyfriend. Similarly to fresh cut grass or recently laundered linens, something about the smell brought him to ease.

Though he would never, ever tell Zeny in fear of hurting his feelings, Genji felt like Gabriel understood his suffering more in a lot of ways. They were both mutilated by Angela Zieglar in her careless, but well-meaning attempts to save them, and forced into bodies that they didn’t entirely understand. Similarly to how he was half-man, half-machine, Gabi was half man, half-ghost. The two of them stayed up for hours at night, just talking about what it was like to be who they were. 

Gabriel always secretly loved having someone just to talk to about missing his skin’s deep pigment, and Genji in turn had someone to reminisce about the good old days where he had flesh on more than just his face, and when he could feel the cool breeze against his body in moments of peace and quiet. Not like their late-night discussions really changed anything, but it felt so good to have someone there that said, “Yes, I completely understand what you’re going through”. The major difference was their attitude towards the doctor herself; whereas Genji had long forgiven her, and was actually thankful for what she had done, Gabriel was less positive. He said some very, very inflammatory things about her, and didn’t hold a thing back when talking about her.

These midnight hushed conversations had brought the two closer together, and made Gabriel fall for Genji all over again whenever they really got into it.

That isn’t to say that either of them loved or appreciated Zenyatta any less than each other. Even if he didn’t always get their anger, he was there, able to quell it. If it weren’t for his wise words, their beloved Gabi would more than likely still be working alongside those awful terrorists. Just as Genji learned to love himself through the little monk, so did Gabriel.

“Is the damn food almost done, Zenyatta? I’m going to starve to death over here,” complained Gabriel, tracing his fingers tenderly along his darling cyborg’s arm.

“You know how I feel about that kind of language, Gabriel. Yes, it is almost ready, please hold your horses. And no, you are not going to starve to death; you’ve got a full belly, and it shows,” the cheeky omnic teased.

Gabriel’s eyebrows furrowed, and a scowl began to take form. “Dear,” he began, not sounding affectionate in the slightest, “are you implying that I’m fat?” Genji sighed, not this again; Gabriel couldn’t take a joke to save his life. As much as he loved this man, whenever Zenyatta teased him, which was almost every day, Gabriel took it deadpan serious.

“You know he’s kidding, Gabriel. Zenyatta thinks you’re practically a gift from the heavens.” Genji kissed his cheek. “As do I.”

The older man’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink, and he looked away to avoid eye contact with his boyfriend. Genji snuggled in especially close, and left several smooches from his shoulder, across his chest, up his neck, and finally to his sour-tasting lips. He welcomed the taste of tar, and relished every second of Gabi’s love. His metallic fingers ran through the lovely salt and pepper curls on the top of his sweetheart’s head, and butterflies gathered in his stomach.

“You and Zenyatta are more than gifts to me. You’re both my everything, now,” he whispered, making sure the cooking monk couldn’t hear him, and tease him for his gushy feelings. Whenever he opened up like this to either of them, or anyone for that matter, he felt extremely vulnerable. No hardened facade could ever hide the fact that, at the end of the day, he was an extremely emotionally fragile man that couldn’t take criticism to save his life.

“I think that the person who pulled away from our comfortable little space on the couch would appreciate hearing that, too. You should go tell him that.” Genji patted his cheek and smiled. Getting the hint, Gabriel begrudgingly got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen, where his cute omnic was painstakingly cutting the crust off of a very nice looking sandwich, and double-checking to make sure that there were no mushrooms in one of two bowls of soup. He’d always remembered how much his boyfriend hated mushrooms.

The ghost’s large, beefy arms wrapped their way around the small omnic and gave him a tight, loving hug. He pushed his face into the crook of his thin metal neck and loved up on him as best as he could. 

“Is that my Gabi?” Putting the knife down, Zenyatta turned around to look at the big ghost snuggling up to him. Similarly to Genji, he adored playing with Gabriel’s hair, and twirled a lock of it on the tip of his steel finger. When Zenyatta kissed Gabriel, since he didn’t have lips, a small static shock was produced. It took a whole year, but he’d finally found himself getting used to his smaller boyfriend’s form of kissing. 

“Yes, it is,” Gabriel purred, and lifted Zenyatta up high in the air.

The omnic burst into laughter, and looked around in wonderment. “It feels as if I’m flying. Genji, come quick, I’m flying!” Despite the fact that he could normally levitate, the idea of flying freely always tickled his fancy, and whenever possible, he had one of his taller boyfriends lift him in the air to imitate what it would be like.

Genji walked in, and couldn’t help but smile at the two. He gave Gabriel a quick kiss, and noticed that Genji had finished preparing dinner. As much as he wanted to bask in the moment and watch his two dorks pretend to fly, he was starving, and that soup smelled amazing. Zenyatta had added extra mushrooms to his: just how he liked it.

“Come on now, Gabi. Why don’t we put Zeny down, and have dinner?” he suggested, and carried his dinner to their table. Looking up at Gabriel, he pulled out a chair for him right beside his. Zenyatta’s favorite chair during dinner time, since he didn’t eat, tended to be on someone’s lap. Tonight, it just so happened to be on Genji’s.

Both he and Gabriel were big eaters, and as such, missed their mouths occasionally. Soup dribbled down the ghost’s chin, and he cursed under his breath in Spanish as it dripped onto his clean pants. Zenyatta reached over quickly and wiped it right up, humming a cute little tune as he did so. When Genji dropped a leaf of lettuce from the sandwich onto his lap, the monk picked it up immediately and put it back on the table.

“Do all people eat this sloppy, or is it just you two?” he teased, patting their heads in a slightly condescending way.

“Be quiet, you,” grumbled Gabriel, while Genji laughed a bit. 

Gabriel turned his head to look out the window, and sighed. Lazy Sunday nights were always his favorites. But, with these two, they became even better. A very faint smile crept up on his face, but he made sure neither of his boyfriends could see. If they did, he would never hear the end of it. 

“I want to live like this forever,” Zenyatta whispered quietly to himself, wringing his cute little hands together nervously and wondering how long this perfect harmony between them all could last. Both Genji and Gabriel’s ears picked up on it, despite it being murmured, and felt warmth grow in their chests.

“Well, Zenyatta,” Gabriel started, wiping bread crumbs and soup dribbles off of his mouth off, and kissing the omnic’s head, “let’s make that a reality together. Sound good, Genji?” He leaned over, and gave him another kiss, and was gladly greeted by the small static shock to his lips. In truth, he would be alright if felt like getting struck by lightning, so long as he got to kiss his Zenyatta.

“It sounds better than good. It sounds like heaven,” Genji replied, reaching for his ghostly partner’s hand. God, these rough hands were so beautiful. Between the gray color, and battle scars, they told his entire story; it felt like one of the best Genji had ever heard. Meanwhile, Zenyatta nuzzled his way into Genji’s chest, making himself especially comfortable, as if he was about to use Genji as place to sleep. Of course, not that the cyborg would mind that all too much. 

Gabriel chuckled, watching as Zeny made himself comfortable. Unable to hide it anymore, he turned and gave the two a nice big smile. “Well, if this is heaven, then it’s all I could ever want, and more.”


End file.
